


A Good Morning

by Pur3lysw33t



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pur3lysw33t/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun reflects on his time spent with Junsu as a couple after the two have had their first intimate experience....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted as KissMeDeeply91 on AFF

~Dawning Affections~

Yoochun stretches his tired limbs, yawning slightly as he smiles over at the sight of the one and only Kim Junsu, brilliantly placed alongside him in the bed, unmade covers pooling around his waist, his milky skin practically reflecting the dawning sunshine from the window nearby. The sight of the one you love in the morning is really something to marvel at. Yoochun was briefly caught up in simply staring at the man he knew and loved so much.   
Last night, the two had taken the final steps and now Junsu and Yoochun knew each other so intimately and completely that nothing could compare. Their love was an eternal one that would last beyond anything the group had ever and would ever face.   
With the new decision that all of JYJ would be enlisting into the army this year, Junsu had, albeit shyly, asked if he could experience this with Yoochun before they left. The two had been inseparable for years upon years, literally a solid unit since debut. They’d only been dating seriously since a short while ago though and as such, had taken baby steps in their relationship.   
Yoochun had always been a little bit in love with his younger bandmate and the trials and tribulations in their lives had only been opportunities for that love to grow. For Yoochun, it wasn’t just about the physical end result, it was about learning each and every thing about his lover along the way leading up to this. Even having finally become one entirely with Junsu, he knew there was still plenty to learn in their future.   
He gently lays the backside of his hand down the side of Junsu’s cheek, the younger singer dozing peacefully snuggled into his pillow. After a few strokes, Junsu murmured a soft refusal to be pulled from his slumber before finally peeling one eye open to gaze at Yoochun. In seconds, his charming smile was back on his face, lighting the entire room once again for Yoochun.   
The older man smiles back lovingly as he leans down to place first a kiss on Junsu’s head, then each cheek, and finally his lips. Patting his lover’s back soothingly, he lets out a breathy chuckle.   
"Good morning baby"


End file.
